1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to new synthesis intermediates which now allow preparation of products which are reportedly difficult to prepare and especially to halogenated benzene derivatives.
The present invention relates more particularly to synthetic compounds derived from cyclohexanone and especially by substitution of the .alpha. positions using halogen or pseudohalogen atoms.
2. Prior Art
By way of example and to show the importance of the products of the present invention, halogenated derivatives make it possible to obtain 2,6-dihaloanilines which are intermediates that can be employed to obtain phenylacetic derivatives. These derivatives can have antiphlogistic, analgesic and antipyretic properties. Insofar as the conversion of 2,2,6,6-tetrahomohalocyclohexanones to useful products is concerned, reference may be made to the European Patent published under No. 0,313,740.
Published Japanese Patent Application No. 23,418/1967 describes the synthesis of the medications referred to above. Despite the importance of tetra(pseudo)halogenated cyclohexanones, synthesis processes which permit access to these products are either complicated or have never been described.
For example, the synthesis or isolation of the compound comprising 2,2,6,6-tetrafluorocyclohexanone has not, to the applicants' knowledge, been described in the literature.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome these and other difficulties encountered in the prior art.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide new reaction intermediates which make it possible to produce halogenated, especially dihalogenated, aromatic derivatives and especially halophenols.
Another object of the present invention is to provide cyclohexane derivatives with extremely diverse uses for obtaining various organic compounds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide synthetic processes making it possible to obtain the intermediate compounds specified above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide processes permitting the aromatization of the above products.
Additional objects and advantages of the instant invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be apparent to a person with ordinary skill in the art from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.